dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Yu Kanda
This is a Talk page for all rules that apply for Talk Pages apply here. Please Sign your Posts with four tildas "~" Messages Go Here Birthday My (german) manga volume says his birthday is the 6th august.... what is correct?? - milay 16:27, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Kanda... I dun quite understand 'bout kanda past. Can anybody pls explain to me?--Adia kanda 03:36, 15 August 2009 (UTC)Adia :Well, it's quite confusing, indeed. As it seems, he's seeing these flowers ever since he's little (Old Man Zhu - the smith - cared for him around this time). And that's (highly probably) because he was part of the (first, I think - called the "Synthetic Disciple Project" from 9 years ago) half-Akuma experiment to create the so called "second exorcists" (such one is Kanda now). Due to some failures, the Branch chiefs actually decided to never continue these experiments (and - at least Bak did so - promised this to Kanda). However, Leverrier pushed the American branch chief Reene to continue these researches now to create half-Akuma (which I think are now called the "Third Exorcist"). Any questions left? Don't hestitate to ask =) - milay 11:12, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Tq very much 4 the explaination... I like him a lot... Is he really that rude-- 07:52, September 12, 2009 (UTC)--Adia kanda Kanda vs Skin And his confusing identity Before the battle started there's few funny scence. I can't believe he's using the hellish insects tochase away the other. Lol, actually he's care for them but in his own way. And meanwhile skin do nothing just wait which one of them will stay. A little chat (i suppose) before they started battling each other, from that chat i think skin was the idiot one and weak but.. I was wrong. He's strong... Anf the fight was amazingly excited. I wish i was part of them...LOL...But there's a few question that keep playing in my mind: 1. Isn't kanda already dead several time during thes fight? Maybe 2, 3 or 4 time (not so sure) A: Kanda doesn't die at all, he just kinda has to use what's left of his life force to save himself. 2. What's with the tatoo keep appearing on he's chest then he's heart stsrted beating again. Is' it related to the lotus inside he's room? A: In the mange there is not lotus in his room, yet he sees the lotus but no one else does. The tatoo might be the mark of how much life force he's using up, but I'm not absolutely sure. 3. By reading the facts about him that tatoo saves he's life but how? Where's that tatoo coming from? Is it one of abilities that he gets from becoming one of the experiment? (correct me if i'm wrong) A:You're right, the tatto does come form the experiments, as in the most recent chapters of the manga a guy by the name of Alma (who is also a second disciple) has a mark above his heart too. 4. Why he's age is 9 & 18. Does he has any other age? 5. Is the manga version and the tv version are the same? - i didn't read the manga because i can't find it here (Malaysia) I've only watching through tv. since I'm living in Johor Bahru which is located on the north of singapore so i've got to watch it from one of tha singapore channels. A: For the most part the manga and the anime are the same. there are also two novels of DGM which is the origin of a few of the episodes, so they are alike, except for the lotus in Kanda's room. Kanda identity is very confusing. But one thing for sure if there's an award nominees for the most sexiest character in D.grayman well he's got my vote ;)--Angel 81 11:27, September 16, 2009 (UTC) 1. A: Kanda doesn't die at all, he just kinda has to use what's left of his life force to save himself. 2. A: In the mange there is not lotus in his room, yet he sees the lotus but no one else does. The tatoo might be the mark of how much life force he's using up, but I'm not absolutely sure. 3. A:You're right, the tatto does come form the experiments, as in the most recent chapters of the manga a guy by the name of Alma (who is also a second disciple) has a mark above his heart too. 5. A: For the most part the manga and the anime are the same. there are also two novels of DGM which is the origin of a few of the episodes, so they are alike, except for the lotus in Kanda's room. A: I agree too!! ^_^ A: I agree too!! ^_^ Tq very much 4 the answer...I'm soooooooo satisfied.....--Angel 81 08:32, December 22, 2009 (UTC) The tatoo '3' appears because he used " Sangenshiki (禁忌 「三幻式」, lit. Three Illusions ", that's why got the number '3'. And so for the tatoo branches out, becaming bigger, this mean how much life force his skill'Sangenshiki' had used. The tatoo never appeared before, because he didn't used it till the fight with skin. For the real life force he has, is measured by the lotus petals left.--Hokaru 05:21, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Hokaru thank you very much 4 the explaination 'bout the tatoo. After reading all about kanda i think he's mysterious life is not so mystery anymore....--Angel 81 06:50, January 13, 2010 (UTC) I think the reason he is listed as 9&18 at the same time is because of the fact Alma says that the 'second exorists' (which he and Kanda are) died in battle as normal exorsits and had their brains implanted into other people in an attempt to revive the abilitiy to weild innocence. Evnyofdeath 16:23, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Age Why does it say on the Wiki that he is nine, but appears eighteen? I'm pretty sure he doesn't just LOOK eighteen, but IS eighteen or nineteen. Could someone please fix that.Kelitte Kururugi 00:13, December 21, 2010 (UTC) The reason he's biologically eighteen but chronologically nine is because of the Second Exorcist project; before Kanda used to be an Exorcist different than he is now, back when he was in love with the deceased woman known as 'that person' (the woman whose soul is bound to Alma Karma's body). That Kanda, however, died/came close to dying in the field, so parts of him were salvaged and a new body was made so that the Order would continue to benefit from the part of him that could synchronize with Mugen. Though initial character biographies placed Kanda at about eighteen, recent chapters have shown that he was 'reborn' through the Second Exorcist project nine years ago. Saying he's eighteen when, chronologically, he's nine wouldn't be correct, but at the same time we cannot ignore the fact that, biologically, he's eighteen, so it's best to keep the information as it is. .Seshat. 01:28, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Race His Race are Human, Accommodator, and 2nd Exorcist. But his past life is Exorcist. --Cococrash11 02:28, March 28, 2011 (UTC) First Appearance His First Manga Appearance is Chapter 5. --Cococrash11 03:49, April 24, 2011 (UTC) His First Anime Appearance is Episode 2. --Cococrash11 03:49, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Kanda's Occupation Shouldn't Kanda be considered a General now? Before going after Allen he accepted the role. Shouldn't we change it? GragaPlaying (talk) 18:03, August 28, 2016 (UTC) :I think we shouldn't hurry up with this. Kanda still isn't a General, at least officially. He just accepted Tiedoll's offer about becoming the General, but it doesn't automatically make him the one right there after accepting. I'm sure that this decision must be affirmed by the higher-ups in the Order beforehand. For example, Allen didn't even get an invitation to join the Generals, despite him passing the critical point, which means that the Generals are appointed with great caution. As for me, Kanda could be called the actual General only when we see him in the official General uniform. Ravenlot 27 (talk) 18:25, August 28, 2016 (UTC)